


love me, please

by miyunukis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and i love suffer, i am very weak for akira comforting broken akechi, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyunukis/pseuds/miyunukis
Summary: Akira has always been there for Akechi, even in his worst state.





	love me, please

**Author's Note:**

> not done with the game yet BUT I AM ALMOST THERE. i love these two boys so much and i'm going down with this ship. as you can see i am very weak for broken!akechi and akira being the best boyfriend he is c:
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! thank you for reading x
> 
> p/s: will edit later pls don't mind the grammatical errors OTL

“Where… am I?” Akechi inquired himself. A throbbing sensation zoomed in his head like lightning, and brought his body backwards before falling on his rear. A sharp groan left his lips when the pain starts to kick in, his hand started rubbing his forehead in hopes it could ease the unpleasant sensation.

 

A loud bang resonated through the small area Akechi was in, and he jumped in surprised. He couldn’t see anything in the dark; it was literally pitch-black. His hands splayed across the floor as he tried using his other senses to find his way through. He shivered when the cold, hard floor came into contact and quickly pulled his hand away out of reflex.

 

“Who is there? Where am I?” Akechi shouted. His voice echoed and bounced back from the walls surrounding him. He was met with silent. He tried shouting again, and yet he was met with silence once more. Anxious stemmed through his body as time passes, with cold sweat slowly dripping from his back as he shivered from the intense cold and the nervousness he’s feeling.

 

Suddenly, a bloody hand reached out to him out of nowhere and tried to grab him by the face. Akechi, who was clearly surprised, screamed in fear as he realized now multiple bloody hands were reaching out to him and tried gripping every part of his body. He shut his eyes tight and pushed away the menacing hands that is pushing him to the corner of the wall now. He’s so scared. Where’s everyone? Where is Akira? Why is he alone?

 

“HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

 

“Quiet, kid. No one is here to help you.”

 

Akechi’s shrieking came to a stop, and he looked up to the figure facing him. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight in front of him. Shocked was an understatement. The sight In front of him was absolutely horrifying. The figure had an absolutely disfigured face, with fiery, red blood dripping down from the side of its face. He noticed there’s no pupils in their eyes, making it as white as a sheet. It’s almost as if he’s seen a ghost. Or is it one?

 

“Who are you? Why am I here? What are you?!” Akechi questioned him in a furious tone.

 

“You’re asking me, who am I? I’m disappointed in you, Akechi Goro. The illegitimate son of Masayoshi Shido.”

 

Akechi’s eyes widened in terror when he heard his father’s name. He shouldn’t even be called a father, because he’s heartless. He has no empathy. He’s a fucking asshole. Even worse than that. The man who unfortunately brought him into this world, who treated him like shit. The man did nothing but ruin his life, and used him like a mere puppet before tossing it away after he realized he was no longer useful. That son of a bitch. He was glad he’s now rotting in jail. He deserved to live a lowly life after ruining so many people’s lives.

 

“If you have business with him, go bother him. Why are you bothering me?”

 

The figure chuckled eerily before kneeling in front of Akechi, so they could see each other eye-to-eye. Instinctively, the boy pushed himself further into the wall to provide some distance between them, and cowered in fear when he could see the figure up close.

 

“Don’t you remember me? It’s me, Wakaba Isshiki, one of the people you killed.”

 

His face morphed into shock as the identity of the figure in front of him. He shook his head multiple times, looking down onto his knees as tears started forming and he can’t fucking breath.  


“No. No. You’re lying. You’re dead. You can’t be here.” Akechi convinced himself as he repeated his chant. No, no, no. This can’t be happening.

 

“Oh, I am definitely dead, dear. Don’t worry, you successfully killed me.” Wakaba laughed eerily as she brought her body closer to Akechi, trapping him between herself and the wall in front of her. She supported her body with a hand on the wall, beside Akechi’s head and leaned closer to him.

 

Akechi felt so sick; he can smell the horrendous breath Wakaba is emitting, and the eerie laugh she let out is only worsening his anxiety. He tried to push her away, but he felt so weak. He can’t even lift up his arm. He can’t move.

 

“And now, I’m going to bring you with me.”

 

 

“STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

  
“Akechi! Akechi! Wake up, hey!” A strong grip was felt on his shoulder as he was shook violently from his terrible nightmare. He slowly regained consciousness, and was met with a familiar face the moment he opened his eyes. He was still gripping Akechi’s shoulder, and his face was one full of worriedness, eyes full of concern. Akechi then realized the figure in front of him was no longer Wakaba. It was Akira.

 

“Oh god, I’m glad you’re awake. You scared the hell out of me.” He was then brought into a warm embrace, leaving him no choice but to melt into it, enjoying the warmth Akira is presenting. He felt so cold, his breathing coming into heavy heaves, but the hand rubbing his back so tenderly managed to calm him down. His anxiety slowly started seeping away as he buried himself into Akira’s shoulder.

 

After a few minutes basking in the comforting silence, both of them pulled away from each other. Akechi softly whimpered at the loss of warmth, and gripped Akira’s shirt to not let him go any further. The latter gave him a small smile before pushing away his bangs that were stuck on his forehead due to the cold sweat he let out, and left a tender kiss on it. He then cradled Akechi’s face and rubbed the apples of his cheeks, bringing the boy closer to him.

 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Akira whispered.

 

Akechi couldn’t find the strength to speak, so he nodded quietly and looked down on the bed. When he remembered about the dream, he felt a bile crawling its way through its throat and felt like breaking down again. This was not the first time he had these kinds of dream. It wasn’t a rare occurrence; it happened every fortnight or so, and Akira has always been there for him. Every single one of them since that day.

 

“She tried to kill me. I didn’t kill her, but she still tried to kill me.” He softly whispered.

 

“I know, baby. I know. It’s not your fault.” God, Akira’s words never fail to bring him comfort. It may not seem much to others, but it meant the world for him whenever he hears his boyfriend say it. He felt safe, comforted, protected. Most important of all, he felt loved.

 

He looked up to Akira’s face again and held the hands that were still cradling his face. “I didn’t kill her, right? I didn’t kill anyone, right?”

 

Akira looked down at him with the same loving smile that has never failed to calm him down, “You didn’t kill anyone. It’s not your fault, okay? You were used by them, you were forced to do it. It’s not your fault.”

 

Tears slowly made its way out of his eyes as it flowed down his cheeks. Akira brushed it away, and left a soft peck on his lips. Those lips that never fails to comfort him, pleasure him, tease him, love him. He loved this man so much, he felt undeserving for having a man like him as the love of his life, especially after everything he’s done.

 

“I even tried to kill you. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“Well, I don’t care. I love you, and you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.” Akira smiled and stroked Akechi’s hair in the most comforting way possible.

 

“I love you. Remember that.” Akira whispered against his lips and brought him to another kiss, this time more passionate and full of love. Akechi, who was clearly weak to his boyfriend’s kisses, melted into the kiss and whispered back, _I love you too._

 

 

 

 


End file.
